Audience measurement systems that determine overnight ratings data characterizing exposure to broadcast media, such as broadcast television programs, broadcast radio programs, etc., are known. However, exposure to media is no longer limited to broadcast media sources. For example, the use of computing platforms, such as smartphones, tablet computers, notebook computers, desktop computers, etc., to stream and/or download online media, such as content, advertisements, etc., has become commonplace. Existing overnight ratings data may not adequately characterize such exposure to online media.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.